The present invention relates to a lavatory seat controller which makes use of a lavatory seat lifting pedal rod to cooperate with the motion of an operating lever to simply and cleanly control the lifting or draw-back of the lavatory seat.
The conventional lavatory seat is usually operated by hand, the operation of which does not meet the sanitary requirements of most people. Further, after having been used, the lavatory seat is not lifted immediately to keep the seat in a clean and sanitary condition. More particularly the public toilet is a bore to use because the lavatory seat is not lifted whenever used and it is more often dirty and unsanitary.
In view of the problems mentioned above that are encountered in conventional lavatory seat, the present invention is created with main object to provide a structure of lavatory seat lifting device by means of the arrangement to place a lavatory seat lifting pedal rod and a toilet seat draw-back pedal rod laterally by the lavatory seat at a proper position to match with a push rod and an operating lever so as to lift or draw back the lavatory seat to protect the lavatory seat in a clean and sanitary condition.